Game Night
by Redfrenchfries
Summary: Game night at Annabeth's! Everybody jumps into the silly childish games, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, And Jason play. At the end, there might be a surprise!


_**Another shory story~ please read what I have to say once done, I gots a surprise!**_

* * *

Game Night

Jason and Piper laughed at the silly card game. Apples to Apples. Picking a subject and having to place down the card that best describes it. Yes, that game. But Leo put down cards that had nothing to do with the subject card.  
The night they had spent, laughing and eating delicious candies, and chocolate and fudge brownies Annabeth brought. Stale, but surprisingly amazing.  
The subject card Piper pulled from the deck was hilarious. Something hairy. Laughter roared in the small apartment kitchen.  
"Holy crap I have a great one!" Leo slammed down the red card, face down. Everyone else, Percy, Jason, an Annabeth placed their card into the pile.  
Piper picked up the cards, bursting into laughter.  
"Okay, so I have, carrots," everyone including Piper cracked up at that, "Miley Cyrus, windmills, and old man stinky armpits!"  
Tears filled her eyes. Piper could barely breath from laughing.  
Leo smiled at the old man card. "Choose, choose, choose, choose!" They began pounding their fists on the table.  
Piper rubbed her chin. "I'd have to go with carrots," responded Piper.  
"WHAT!" Yelled Leo. "Old man stinky armpits are hairy! You should see my Dads!"  
No one could resist laughing at the silly comments Leo always made.  
Percy bit into some taffy, the gooeyness dangling from his mouth like spaghetti.  
"Okay, next game. And I choose!" said Jason.  
They all moved from the kitchen, into the living room. Sitting down, Jason cracked his knuckles smirking.  
"Truth or dare." Jason smiled slyly.  
"Ohhhh!" Leo and the others oohed.  
Piper volunteered to ask first. "Percy, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," words sliding out of his mouth.  
Piper smirked and opened her mouth. "Percy, I dare you to go get pink, PINK nail polish, and allow Annabeth to do pretty an cute designs on your toes while we re playing!"  
His face grew pale and he broke into a cold sweat. Annabeth bolted to the bathroom to get the nail necessities she needed. Percy crosses his legs. Scrunching his toes as Annabeth walked back in. About to ball, percy uncurled his toes as she uncapped the hot pink polish and smoothed the polish on the edge.  
"Ahhh!" Percy screamed as Annabeth stroked his toe.  
They all laughed inside, smiling.  
"Okay, while they do that, Leo, I have a dare for you." Said Jason rubbing his hands together.  
"I have to say truth or dare. You can't force me!" Leo demanded. "So I choose truth."  
Jason frowned. "Well then. I see how it is," stated Jason. "Is it true that you liked a girl in the Aphrodite cabin?"  
Leo began to sweat. It trickled down his broad boney cheek.  
"Yes."  
"Who?" They all yelled.  
Leo slouched in the couch. Rubbing his face he replied, "I liked—"  
They couldn't hear.  
"I liked Nora, the new girl."  
They all gasped. Percy moved, Annabeth messing up, accidentally smudging his toe with more polish.  
"My turn!" Annabeth yelped.  
She smirked at Piper. "Truth or dare?"  
Piper thought. "Okay, I'll do dare."  
Annabeth had to think if one. "I dare you to..."  
Piper held Jason's hand, holding tight.  
"I dare you to call Casey's Pizza and talk like a monster. Order the pizza too, cause I'm starving!"  
"That is so stupid. Guys, let's get some better dares, or at least have really good truths," wined Jason.  
They all nodded in agreement. But Piper still had to do the dare Annabeth asked.  
Dialing, she cleared her throat so she could do her deep voice that really scares Jason.  
"Hello this is Casey's Pizza, can I get you something?" Asked a woman on the phone, popping her bubble gum.  
Piper began to speak. "Did you check, the children?" In a deep dark voice.  
"Please, make your order. I don't have all day," asked the lady.  
"Did you check, the children?" Again she asked.  
Time after time Piper kept saying that, so the lady began getting more freaked out.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed off the phone. "Lloyd I gotta get home! My children—" she dropped the phone.  
The Lloyd guy came over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Hi, I'm Piper and I'd like a cheese pizza. Large?"  
The guy talked out more things, and hung up.  
"Whoa girl, that was bad," amazed Leo.  
She laughed sighing with relief.  
"Now that we've gone through everyone—" Piper didn't finish.  
"Jason didn't go!" Yelled Leo.  
He sighed angrily. "Guys, in getting tired and bored."  
Groaning, they all agreed.  
"Wait, Jason still has to choose!" Annabeth said.  
Leo hadn't had a turn, so he smiled grimly at Jason.  
"Jason Grace. Lemme see..." Thought Leo. "Truth or dare?"  
"I'm going regret saying this. But I choose dare," said Jason in horror.  
As Leo thought of something to do, Annabeth was finishing up Percy's toes. One more little flower and he'd be free. But living with the colors for weeks would be scary.  
"I dare you to go toilet paper the Aphrodite cabin!"  
Piper gasped. "You can't to that! My friends live in that cabin."  
"Well, I can't use a chicken. And I can't butt out. So," Jason paused as Annabeth capped the nail polish. "Let's go!"

* * *

_**Please PM me how YOU think this should end. Best ending I will post to finish off the story and give you ALL the credit. Not lying here, I want to see what you can come up with!**_

_**~Redfrenchfries**_


End file.
